noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 542
|image = 542_37_Rai Says Goodbye To The Children.png |Release Date = 24 December 2018 |Chapter = 542 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 541 |Next Chapter = Chapter 543}}The air is filled with screams as Crombel is absorbed into the Dark Spear. As silence returns, the Dark Spear stands embedded in the ground, Frankenstein pulls it from the ground, angrily stating the Dark Spear is becoming more of a nuisance, with all the powerful people it's absorbed recently, and now it's become even more powerful after absorbing Crombel's soul and shards of the Blood Stone. Frankenstein comments he's not sure how long it'll be before he can use the weapon again, if it continues absorbing power at its current rate. Frankenstein puts the Dark Spear away as Lunark informs him that her people have confirmed Crombel wasn't lying. She tells Frankenstein that they detected several nuclear missiles getting ready for launch. The RK are left speechless. Tao is busy typing away on his laptop trying desperately to stop the missiles from launching. The children watch nervously as Tao works away. Tao says they don't have much time and even if he and 3rd Elder try everything in their power to stop the missiles from launching, it'll be impossible to disable the preventative measures Crombel put in place. Tao continues typing furiously, as he remembers Rai's condition, and thinks that he can't give up, and he has to do everything in his power to stop the missiles, even if he can only stop one of them. Tao continues working away, even as he gets a nosebleed. Ik-Han is watching Tao, impressed by his abilities. Ik-Han thinks that Tao's speed is so incredible he can't keep track of his movements, in addition, he can process millions of pieces of data, in a matter of seconds. The reporters who were interviewing Raskreia in Lukedonia are in state of disbelief at the recent news. They discuss what Crombel said in the broadcast and conclude he might have been lying. Ludis interrupts their conversation saying the Nobles doubt he is lying and although they can't give them any details about Crombel, he had planned to eradicate mankind through other means, but his plan was thwarted, which is why they believe he's resorted to nuclear weapons. The reporters are left in a state of shock, as nuclear weapons all over the world get ready for launch. Tao slams his fist into his keyboard, sending keys flying all over the place. Shinwoo is concerned and Suyi asks him what's wrong. Tao holds his head in his hands completely devastated. 3rd Elder confirms that the human forces were able to take control of Crombel's bases and stop several missiles before launch. Tao still holding his head in his hands, states that they weren't able to stop two of the missiles from launching. 3rd Elder confirms this, adding there's nothing they can do, now that the two missiles have been launched, and that one of the missiles was impervious to sabotage from the beginning. 3rd Elder is upset that despite their best efforts, there is nothing they can do. Lunark informs the RK that most of the missiles were stopped, but her people have just confirmed that two of the missiles were launched. At the KSA, Na Yonsu and An Sangeen are in Lim Taesik's office. Yonsu the director's desk in frustration, asking if there's really nothing they can do, but stand by and watch billions of people die. Muzaka asks Tao where the missiles are headed. Tao replies they're still working that out, but based on the route they believe one of them, is heading towards their location. Shinwoo cries out in disbelief, as Yuna wonders what's going to happen. Rai tells them not to worry. The children turn towards Rai and ask him what he means. Rai turns to them and states that he can't do anything about the second missile, but he can stop the one threatening this place. Suyi asks if he means to stop the missile. Rai replies it's the only option they have. Shinwoo states that even if Nobles are stronger than humans there's no way he can stop a missile and even if he did manage to stop the missile, what would happen to him. Rai smiles at the children, Shinwoo asks Rai what will happen and demands to know why he won't answer them. Ik-Han starts crying and asks if he's going to give up his life in order to save people. Yuna and Suyi also begin crying asking if what Ik-Han is saying is true. Rai doesn't answer and instead looks at the children, who are now all in floods of tears. Rai smiles at the children, asking them not to let mourning tarnish their memories, that he enjoyed the time he spent with all of them, and considers those times a blessing. Rai raises his hand, as the children wonder what he's doing. Rai puts the children to sleep, Tao and Muzaka catch the children and stop them from falling. Muzaka and Tao are troubled by the situation. Ludis reports they can't pinpoint the exact destination of the missiles, but suspect both will land on human metropolises, and one of the missiles is targeting the Noblesse's home. The reporters ask how many casualties will occur as a result of the missiles landing on human metropolises. Raskreia states she will go, and orders Ludis to send her the co-ordinates that require defending, as soon as they're worked out. The clan leaders kneel and beg her to let them stand with her. The reporters are shocked to see the Nobles' display of loyalty. Raskreia tells Kei and Rozaria she will require their help. Kei and Rozaria express their deepest gratitude to the Lord, for allowing them to help. Ludis states he too will help, however he is cut off, by Raskreia as she orders the rest of the Clan Leaders to stay behind and protect Lukedonia. Ludis and Claudia are devastated at not being able to go with the Lord, as Raskreia informs them, that with their presence in Lukedonia, she can deal with the nuclear threat without concern. Raskreia turns to Gejutel, and tells him that it seems she must follow in her father's footsteps and leave him with a great burden. Raskreia tells him that once they enter eternal sleep, the Nobles will need Gejutel's powers and guidance. Gejutel obeys Raskreia's last request. Raskreia tells Gejutel, were it not for him, she wouldn't be standing before them. Gejutel is moved by Raskreia's kind words. The reporters comment it looks like they're saying their final farewells, and asks if they're intending to stop the missiles. Rozaria tells them, they're correct. The reporters ask if that's even possible. Rozaria states they're not certain, but they will only know if they try. The reporter becomes agitated and asks if they're going to risk their lives for something they're not sure they'll succeed at, even though it doesn't concern them and with the majority of humans against them, why would they do that for humans. Raskreia asks if they wish to know why. The reporters respond they do. Raskreia replies the answer is simple, they're Nobles, gifted with power greater than mankind and Nobility Obliges.